iKids
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Sam and Freddie have known each other since the first grade. So it's no surprise why they've despised each other for so long. Sam is Sam. Freddie is Freddie. It's just the two all over again, doing what they do best; a chocolate cupcake. One Shot


**So I have pondered the question recently, how did Sam and Freddie truly meet and know each other before Carly entered the picture? Like, post Carly Shay arrival. After a further investigation into my mind of imagination, I came up with this. Hope you enjoy and don't hate it. There might just be a very cute surprise! [To a intense fourth grader POV but adorable to us] **

**Fun Fact: My Birthday is February 3; Freddie Benson's birthday is February 4. **

**The Year: 2004 [The Fourth Grade]**

* * *

Sam

…..

Another day, another nerd. I hate school, and everyone. I just everything about school and everyone who occupies it. Probably mostly the teachers and Principal Franklin. Thinking they own this place. Oh a sigh. It's just another day in the fourth grade. I walk down the hall and my fellow fourth graders hide behind their lockers; probably hoping I won't bully them today. But today is a special day. It's February fourth and my favorite nerd came into school with cupcakes.

I have known Freddie Benson since the first grade. Our teacher, Ms. Dennings, thought it would be a splendid idea to put us two as art partners. What a perfectly horrible mistake to make. I made every day of his first grade life a nightmare, besides the days we didn't do art. I have enjoyed humiliating the nerd in a bunch of ways. It's just what I do.

My proudest moment was probably when I got his emergency underwear from his backpack and pulled it out for show-n-tell, or better yet, the time I painted a clown mask on his face during nap time.

The thing about Freddie Benson is that, he is different than the other boys. Most boys just run away when I am done with them. This nerd talks and tries to get a point across that I should not pick on the weak and useless. Oh what a pity, thinking he can change anything with his stupid mouth of his. He is what he is and I can't change that about him. He will always be a weakling of a nerd. Or a poor excuse of a dork.

I pull down my black skirt, then fixing my purple star leggings.

" Benson." I yell as I come up to him. He stands in front of his locker with a bunch of green cupcakes. Kids from our classes take one and wish him a 'happy birthday' before they walk away.

" Hello Puckett." He snickers.

" They better be chocolate." I state.

" I doubled cheeked with my mom, to tailor to your needs princess." In his witty remark, I take a cupcake.

" I am not a princess, only a queen. There is only one Puckett around here." I take a big bite.

" Don't remind me."

" So what you doing for your birthday dweeb?" I wipe the frosting with the back of my hand. He looks disgusted by my use of a hand napkin.

" Nothing of your concern because you are not invited."

" The little boy is having a little birthday party isn't he?" I say in a mother-caring voice.

" Boys only!"

" Yes, Freddie, I use your boy toilet to pee." I joke.

" It's called a urinal." He says correcting me.

" It's called a urinal." I say in a mocking tone of voice. I finish my cupcake a put the wrapper in the pan. I take a cupcake.

" Hey you only get one!"

" This isn't for me, it's for you." I say with a smile.

" What?!" He says surprised. I take the cupcake and smush it all over the little nerd's face. He stands still like a statue.

" Happy birthday, dork." I say, then laughing. I walk away in huge success. He should appreciate what I am doing to him; building a tolerance for woman when he's older.

Freddie

….

She is one mean girl. I hate her so much! She has made my life a living hell since the first grade. I did nothing to her! My body takes over and I take a cupcake from the pan. I use the aim I learned in baseball camp and, I throw it. I throw the cupcake straight at Sam's back. I hear her gasp. Oh no, what have I done?! She's gonna kill me.

She turns oh so slowly at me.

" Your, dead!" She yells. Why did I have to be right? I scream and start running straight down the other hall. What the hell have I done?! I just run as fast as I can. I see the sign for the boy's bathroom. I run into the bathroom and hide in one of the stalls. Wait a minute, no girl would come into the boy's bathroom! But this is thee Samantha Puckett were talking about. I should not be taking chances. I walk out of the stall and look around. Oh good, there is no Sam, but if she didn't come in, then it means she is outside. I look down at my watch.

" Dang it!" I sigh in frustration. Class in five minutes! I walk to the door. I open it a bit to get a peek. No Sam in sight, thank goodness! I walk out, still double checking. I look around.

" Wow, I've lost the monster." I say to myself. I start to walk back to my locker. I immediately stop 'cause I start to hear running. I turn around to see Sam, I start to run but it's too late. The cold hearted blue eyed girl pounces me to the ground. I hit the ground hard. Completely out of breath. She hovers on top of me.

" What do you want from me?" I whine. She leans down and kisses me on the cheek. That is, completely unexpected. Why would Sam Puckett kiss me? I'm an underlining dork. She stops kissing me.

" Now you got cooties." She says. I push her off of me.

" You, you, you!" I say pointing at her. She just sits there, then raising an eyebrow to me.

" I kissed you?" She says with a smile. I just let out an 'ew'! I got kissed on a cheek by a girl, but it was Sam Puckett! She's, she's, Gross! I scramble up to get back to my locker. Sam is long gone now. My foot hits the pan. I look down,

" What?!" I exclaim. All the cupcakes are gone! All of the cupcakes are gone!

" No!" I endlessly yell as I drop to my knees.

" You are way too dramatic." I hear Sam say as she passes me. Why can't she just leave me alone?!

**The Year: 2012 [Senior Year]**

Freddie

…

I roll off my bed. I take my backpack from off the floor. I close my bedroom door and make my way to the kitchen. I watch my mom put the cupcakes in the cupcake pan. I sigh a sigh. Today is my eighteenth birthday and I am not particularly happy. Every birthday since the first grade has been, eventful and I am not looking forward to see what Sam has in store for me.

" You made a chocolate one for Sam?" I ask.

" Yes. It's the yellow frosting one." She replies.

" Thanks."

" Why do you always do this?"

" Do what?"

" Give that Samantha what she wants."

" She's different now mom. She no one longer bullies me. She's slowly coming to the nice side."

" I thought the dark side was her home."

" _Mom!" _She puts her hands in defense. I take the pan away and head to the front door. As soon as I walk out of the door, Sam is there with a smile.

" How long have you been waiting for me?" I ask her.

" Long enough to know it's your birthday dork." She says with a punch to my arm. When we were younger, it would hurt, but I am older and stronger. I laugh.

" You made me a chocolate one?" She asks.

" The one with the yellow frosting." I reply. She takes the pan out of my hands.

" What are you doing?" I ask sentimentally.

" It's your birthday. Are you sure you don't want the cooties again?" She jokes. A smile grows on my face.

" But what if I want the cooties?"

" Then your gonna have to wait." She smiles, then biting her bottom lip. I look into her eyes and become mesmerized. I lean in quickly, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

" You have the cooties now Benson." Sam says. I shrug my shoulders.

" It's worth it." She starts to walk down the hall. I let my hand place it's self on Sam's back. She looks at me and smiles.

" You are way too romantic."

* * *

**You can now squeal in cuteness and wish it was a real iCarly episode! I'm pretty proud of this fanfiction! Has anyone ever truly questioned what their lives were like before Carly? BTW this does take place while Carly is gone. It explains why Sam was only in the hallway. I hope you guys loved it! R&R**


End file.
